It is known to form liquid crystalline diglycidyl compounds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,581 to H. P. Muller et al. shows diglycidyl compounds of optionally ring-substituted 4-hydroxy-phenyl 4-hydroxybenzoates.
There is also a disclosure in Organic Coatings and Plastics Chemistry, Volume 40 (American Chemical Society), pp. 899-902 of certain epoxy resins from alkylene-bis-(p-hydroxybenzoate). The alkylene group is specified as being an acyclic unit having anywhere from two to six carbon atoms in the linear hydrocarbon chain.